Persephone
[[Archivo:45928646.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por EmpathP.]] Persephone (Perséfone) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 26 de agosto de 2014, actualmente supera las 1.100 visitas en Nicovideo y las 24.100 visitas en YouTube. Es la segunda colaboración entre EmpathP & MQJ. Cabe destacar que existe una versión interpretada por Aki Glancy (EmpathP), la cual es exclusiva del álbum con el mismo nombre. Perséfone es un personaje de un mito de la mitología griega que explicaría los cambios de estación. Ella es la hija de Zeus y Deméter, quien fue secuestrada por Hades para ser la reina del inframundo, lo que causo que Deméter volviera la tierra estéril por el rapto de esta. Zeus obligó a Hades que devolviera a su hija, pero ella había ingerido semillas de granada, por lo que no podría estar más de seis meses fuera del inframundo. Por esa razón, los seis meses que ella esta con su madre la tierra florecía y cuando Deméter está sola, la tierra es estéril. Intérprete: ''' Hatsune Miku English '''Música, Masterización, Mezcla y Manipulación Vocal: MQJ Ilustración, Letra y Arreglos: EmpathP *Nicovideo *YouTube *Piapro *Bandcamp Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Persephone Letra *Letra sacada de Bandcamp. Inglés= She hides her lies behind crystal eyes And a smile that’s painted on Shivering cold on her bed of gold Emerald rows and pink chiffon They say, “Isn’t she beautiful?” “A diamond in the rough” She fills her glass up with their praises, but it’s not enough “Isn’t she wonderful?” “A vision from a dream” But no one there can hear her scream Darling, beware the girl Who shares the air of kings She’s only a heart that’s aching An angel with borrowed wings Woah And from on high She’ll close her eyes now as she sings Nothing but spirit that’s breaking An angel with borrowed wings With borrowed wings Mascara dark painted watermark Wipe the traces from her cheeks Dusted in blush, rose and apple crush One more mask for one so weak They say, “Doesn’t she have it all?” “Born with a silver spoon” Just like a shadow tucked away in the back of the room “Isn’t she wonderful?” “A vision from a dream” But no one there can hear her scream Darling, beware the girl Who shares the air of kings She’s only a heart that’s aching An angel with borrowed wings Woah And from on high She’ll close her eyes now as she sings Nothing but spirit that’s breaking An angel with borrowed wings With borrowed wings And still she wears her crown Laughing brightly as her kingdom crumbles down Times up, the hour has arrived She’ll be lucky if she makes it out alive Darling, beware the girl Who lost what heaven brings She’s only a heart that’s aching An angel with borrowed wings Woah Cast from on high She’ll close her eyes now as she sings Nothing but spirit that’s breaking An angel with borrowed wings With borrowed wings Haa- Oh with borrowed wings Woah |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de alguna traducción, si tienes alguna, ¡No dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Sin traducción